Unanswered
by NinjaAlpha231
Summary: What's going on? Is this what the composer is doing? Something's always happening here and there and always in a flash. Neku's not going to go through the Reaper's Game anymore. He's not going to let his friends get hurt. He's not going to lose what's precious to him. He was in their hearts. And they were in his. NekuxShiki moments
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since the Reaper's Game. Neku ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. His mom then looked at him in surprise. "What's the rush dear?" Neku turned back around at his mom. Same orange hair, with a sweet and sincere smile on her face. "I'm going to see my friends!" Neku's mom dried her wet hands with a towel and kissed Neku on the forehead. "My son isn't an anti-social boy anymore now is he? Hehe have fun Neku!" He waved as he started heading to Hachiko. Their gang was going to meet up at the same place they first met. Luckily, school doesn't start until 2 weeks. He smiled as he slow down and walked through the scramble, finishing his toast, and hearing the loud chatters and murmurs. "It's good to be back at home.. in the real Shibuya.."

He finally arrived at the Statue of Hachiko. No one was there yet. "I guess I came a little early.." Neku said as he looked around the area. He then looked up at the statue. _"If you touch Hachiko the right place, in the right way, your wishes come true!"_

Neku thought about what Shiki had said during the games. _"Pfft.. sounds like nonsense to me.." _ Then Neku found himself touching the dog's chest. His fingers feeling the imprint of the its fur. He realized what he was doing for a moment.

Suddenly, like a bolt out of the blue, Neku gasped as he almost fell backward. He felt the ground move. Everything froze, and nothing was moving. Silence was in the air. Neku balanced himself and stood in a defensive stance. Then everything went back to normal. Loud chatters from the crowd resumed like it was before. He looked around to see if anybody else felt the sudden movement. But the crowd was oblivious and smiled like nothing happened. Neku then twisted the spikes of his orange hair in deep thought.

"BOO!"

Neku turned around at the burst and stumbled back as he did. "AHH!" Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme came out from behind Hachiko and stood there laughing as hard as they could. "HAHAHAHA! I-I'm sorry Neku b-but are you okay?!" Shiki asked trying to sound sympathetic but laughing at the same time. Beat then began to imitate Neku's startled reaction with exageration. "AHHHHH" Beat said copying Neku but in a really high and girly voice. Next thing you know, Beat was rolling on the concrete floor laughing his ass off. Rhyme giggled then gave Neku a hand to help him up. "Thanks Rhyme" Neku glared at Beat and crossed his arms "Har har very funny.." Beat soon got up and playfully punched Neku in the arm. "Sorry man I guess I got a little bit out of hand there." But Neku could see Beat was trying not to laugh.

Neku then turned to Shiki as she adjusted her glasses. Neku then noticed something different about her. "Hey, where's your piggy?" Neku asked her "He's not a pig! He's a cat! And I can't find him for 2 days already.." Shiki said looking down. She doesn't feel right with her stuffed animal. Neku looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry! You'll find it soon!" Shiki looked up and her eyes widened. "N-Neku.. where are your headphones?" Neku pat his ears at where his headphones used to be. "Oh yeah. I kind of opened up to people.. My headphones are back at home on my nightstand." Beat and Rhyme soon began to join in the conversation with Neku and Shiki. "And guys.." Neku started "Did you feel a sudden rumble earlier? Before you guys scared me?" Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki all shook their heads. "Dat was probably my stomach yo.. I'm starving.." Beat said putting his hand over his belly. "No no it couldn't be. The rumble was much stronger than a normal stomach growl." Neku said thinking about what happened.

"Well Beat's stomach isn't normal. His stomach growls louder than a dying whale!" Shiki said. Rhyme giggled softly and said "Well good thing I bought onigiris for everyone!" and she took out her bento box. She handed everyone an onigiri. "Wow thanks Rhyme!" Neku said taking a bite. "It's delicious!" Shiki mumbled over her mouthful of rice. Of course, Beat was the first one to finish his. "I'm glad you like it!" Rhyme said smiling. Neku then put his face in his collar and said "I just hope that Josh isn't planning anything stupid.." Shiki looked at him with a worried face. "Neku..."

"Yo don't sweat it man! Prissy boy gave us a second chance! Everything's cool bro!" Beat said giving Neku a slap on the back for encouragement. "Y-yeah I guess..." Beat took out his phone and looked at the time. He grabbed his skateboard that was leaning against the wall. "I got to go man. I got to take Rhyme home before my parents kill me for taking her out this late." Neku looked at him surprised. "What? Now? It's only 6! It's too early!"

Beat rode off on his skateboard with Rhyme riding in the back. "Not to my parents it's not! Don't worry man we can hang out in another time!" Beat said hollaring behind him. He turned around, realizing he wasn't paying attention and almost rode into someone. But he quickly did an ollie over their heads as they ducked down. "MY BAD!"

Neku sighed and turned around to Shiki. "You're not leaving too are you?" Shiki shook her head. "Haha! No way! How could I leave you alone? You want to go anywhere? Do a little um.. shopping?" Shiki's eyes sparkled behind her glasses. Neku agreed to go since there was nothing to do at Hachiko. They went inside the 104 building. Music was playing while people were shopping. The similar music you would hear in the malls. Shiki skipped through the aisle of clothes and soon began to wander around. Neku soon began to find himself a seat, and grabbed a magazine to read. He scanned quickly through the pages until something caught his eye. _"How to be a gentleman" _

_Want to know how to treat a girl right but don't know how? Well the prince does! And he got some advice for you! "You gotta be around her. Do the things she loves most. You gotta F things. They want to feel like you enjoy being with them. Make sure they aren't bothering you. Try looking like you enjoy their interests. They want to feel needed. Something simple as just opening a door, pulling out a chair, or paying for a meal are still signs for being a guy a girl loves."_

Neku hid his face behind his frindged cut bangs shadowing his eyes behind it. _"How is anybody going to follow his advice?! But then again.. I don't know a lot about it myself either.." _Neku soon began to try it out for himself. He looked around for Shiki on every aisle. He then found her in the boys' section. "Shiki, what are you doing here in the boys section?" Neku thought about Shiki actually being a boy. He cringed at the thought and shook his head. And began to approach her.

"N-Neku! I thought you were waiting on the bench!" Shiki said as she scuffled through the mens' clothes. "Are you sure you're not a guy?" Neku joked. Shiki looked at him "You got the wrong idea! AND OF COURSE NOT! IM A GIRL!" She sighed and soon began to tell him what she was doing. "I was planning on getting you some clothes... that's why I came here on this side."

"Pfft what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Neku asked. Shiki examined Neku's outfit. A sleeveless shirt with an oversized collar with a couple of stripes as designs, and shorts with a few pockets and a loose belt. "Well.. umm... its... unique.. and different. But I wanna get you some even better clothes!" Shiki then took out a hanger with a short-sleeved blue plaid shirt and another hanger with a black T-shirt with 'Wild Boar' imprinted on it. "It's all about the layering Neku! Or you can wear both of them seperate.. but it would be nice if you wore the plaid shirt like um.. a cardigan over this Wild Boar shirt."

Neku gave her a confused look. "Uh.. what? All I see it a really squarey shirt and a black shirt with it's brand name on it. Sorry, but I'm sticking with my normal clothes." Shiki growled and tossed a pair of jeans at Neku's face and shoved him inside the fitting room. "Just shut up and try these on will you?! I hate your stubborn attitude!" Shiki closed the door behind them and tried to change Neku's clothes. "WTF ARE YOU DOING S-SHIKI?! I CAN CHANGE MY OWN CLOTHES!" Shiki rolled her eyes. "I did this before Neku! And I can do it again!" Neku held onto his clothing from Shiki's grip. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TRY ON THE STUPID CLOTHES!" Neku then opened the door of the fitting room and Shiki walked out triumphantly.

A few minutes later, Neku walked out. Holding the clothes in his hands. "So did you like it?" Shiki asked holding a few clothes she found while waiting for him to change. "I guess.." Neku answer. Shiki smiled and snatched the clothes away from him. "Great! Don't worry I'll pay for your clothes Neku!" Shiki said as she went up to the casher. "H-hey wait! Let me pay for it!" Neku thought about what he read on the magazine. "That will be 4500 yen." The casher said and Neku took his wallet out to pay for his clothes and Shiki's. As they headed out the entrance, Neku opened the door for Shiki. She gave him a very confused look and smiled.

"Wow Neku.. I never thought you would be such a gentleman lately.." Shiki said as they walked through the scramble. Neku tried to sound cold "Well I try not to.."

Shiki stopped in the middle of her tracks and Neku bumped into her. "H-hey Shiki why'd you stop wal-.." Neku was cut off as he looked around the scramble. Shiki wasn't the only one who stopped walking, but the whole crowd as well. It was just like before. Neku examined the scramble. But a beam of light shown across from him and blinded him. "UGH.. I can't.. see..." Neku closed his eyes tightly. "What.. was that?!" Neku then slowly reopened his eyes again. And he saw Shiki walking further and further away from him. The crowd was moving again. Shiki turned around and noticed Neku was way behind. "Neku! You alright back there!?" Neku limped as he walked. But soon began to control himself. "Y-yeah! I fine!"

Shiki checked the time on her phone and turned around. Then she cupped her hands over her mouth. "NEKU! I got to go home! I need do some chores! Come over at my place in an hour after I'm done!" Shiki then ran back home squeezing through the jumbled crowd. Neku stood up. He was alone now. Well, only for an hour. He didn't know where or what to do next. He was confused about what happened a few minutes ago. He put his hand over his head. "Ugh.." Then, Neku had an idea. _"Maybe Mr. H would know what''s going on..." _So he dashed forward towards Cat Street. Hoping he would get some answers.

**Not much going on in this chapter. But the next one will. ^_^ I'll try to keep updating. I'm quite busy lately. So stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to make this chapter! I've been busy lately! ^^" Well here it is! Enjoy!**

Neku ran through Cat Street. And now he arrived at the door step of WildKat. He turned on the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge. Neku moaned in frustration. _"Damn.. it's probably closed.."_ He backed up from the door step and turned back around. He bumped into Mr. Hanekoma behind him. "Oh hey there sport! Visiting the shop I see?" Mr. Hanekoma reached into him pocket and grabbed the keys to unlock the door. The bell rang over them as they went in. Neku felt the cold breeze rushing onto his face. The store was empty as always. But the muffins, donuts, and other pastries are still fresh in display.**  
**

"Be right back sport. Then we'll talk." Mr. Hanekoma then walked to the back of the store into the kitchen. Neku saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. He reached down and grabbed it. "H-hey Mr. H you dropped th-" Neku flipped the slip of paper over, revealing a women with long, light brownish hair. She wore glasses and had a light blue, summer frilly dress. Her hands were behind her back smiling. And her hair was flowing in the wind.

Mr. Hanekoma returned and saw what Neku was holding. He outstetched his arm to give it back to him. Mr. Hanekoma took the slip of paper and put it back inside his pocket. "Who is she?" Neku asked. Mr. Hanekoma then sat in one of the chairs and gave a sad smile. "She's beautiful isn't she? She... she was... my wife.. and my partner..." Mr. Hanekoma then looked out the window. Seeing a couple of birds fluttering outside. Neku then sat across from him listening. "We entered the games before... me and my wife. But... the reapers got her. And she was erased." Mr. Hanekoma swallowed before speaking again. Neku could see a tear roll down his face. "You must've love her so much.." Mr. Hanekoma smiled at the thought of her. "She was... my... my everything... once the reapers got her, I had to avoid getting erased myself. So the only thing I could do was become a shopkeeper. Then the composer chose me to become a guardian of the UG to keep the reapers in check... but I kept holding onto this picture of her. It was the last and only thing of her." Mr. Hanekoma took out the picture. "I... I couldn't save her.. I was careless.. she was right there.. I.. I could of done something! And all I've done.. was become a useless shopkeeper!" Mr. Hanekoma slammed his fists onto the table shaking it.

Neku got up from his seat and stared at Mr. Hanekoma. "No Mr H! You gave it your best shot! I bet you did! She's still with you! Right here!" Neku put his hand over his heart. "She's still in there! You still remember her! And I bet she still remembers you too! She would of wanted to make that decision. To save yourself. Because she cares about you so much. Because you love each other.. she wouldn't want you getting erased. You did that. You did it for her! Remember that!" Neku then smiled. The first one Mr. Hanekoma had seen. Neku didn't know much about love, but he did know it was sure a nice feeling to be loved. Mr. Hanekoma looked up at Neku who was still standing. Who looked at him and gave him a determined smile. Mr Hanekoma soon began to smile himself. "Oh boy Neku.. you're right.." Mr. Hanekoma said scratching the back of his neck. "All that matters, is that she's still here. In my heart. T-thanks kiddo.." Mr Hanekoma reached over and scuffled Neku on top of his head. "Hehehe I'm glad to help Mr. H!" Mr. Hanekoma chuckled and said "Want something to eat? You're here for a reason right?" Mr. H went behind a counter and grabbed a blueberry muffin for handed it to Neku. It was warm and soft. "Thanks!" Neku said as he sat back down and took a bite.

After finishing the first bite, Neku soon remembered what he was here for. "Mr. H, do you really trust Josh and all?" Mr Hanekoma sat down across from Neku and smiled. "Of course I do! Don't you?" Neku looked down at his muffin. "Not really.. it's just.. some things are happening... it's strange. I felt a sudden movement shook under my feet. Then everything just.. froze. No one moved. No one spoke. Then, it's all back to normal again. Then, a little while later, it happened again! It was that same silence. No movement from the crowd. Next thing you know, I was blinded by this beam of light. And it was back to normal again." Neku looked at Mr. H to see if he was listening. He was stroking his chin in thought. "Probably Joshua's testing of the RG and the UG if it's working properly. He does that every so often. Don't worry."

Neku gave him a worry look and shadowed his eyes behind his frindged cut bangs. "I don't know.. Josh's pretty sly sometimes. Wait, actually, ALL THE TIME." Mr H gave out a loud laugh "Hahaha! I see you still don't trust him! He's like that. But he knows what he's doing." Neku tried to believe everything Mr. Hanekoma said. So he did. He trusted Mr. H. And he should trust Josh too. Neku sighed and said "I guess you're right.."

"Don't worry about it champ!" Mr Hanekoma said. Neku checked the time on his phone. His eyes widened at the time. "Oh shit! I'm suppose to head over at Shiki's place 15 minutes ago!" Neku got up from his seat and stuffed the whole muffin in his mouth. His mom taught him not to waste his food. And this was probably the first time in a long time he ever took her advice. Neku ran out the door. The bell was ringing over him. He turned around and waved at Mr. H through the window. Mr H smiled and closed his eyes. "This boy sure is something. Isn't he honey?" And he chuckled softly.

Neku ran to Shiki house as fast as he could. Her house was just several yards away. Once he reached the doorstep, the door was slightly ajar. He looked up and looked through the window on the second floor. He saw a few splotches of red on the glass. "Is that..." Neku eyes got wider. He pushed open the door to Shiki's home. Her parents weren't home. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and slammed open the door to Shiki's room. There, lie a familiar girl on the floor. Blood was splattered. "N-Neku..." Shiki said weakly. Her glasses were lying on the floor next to her. It was crooked and the lenses were cracked. Neku ran up to her putting Shiki in his arms. "Shiki! SHIKI! Are you ok!? What happ-" Neku was cut off. He looked up to see a stuffed animal sitting on the bed. It slumped against the wall. The stuffed animal was ripped and stuffing was popping out through the torn seams. It waved at Neku. Neku gave it a glare and stood up in a defensive stance. "You! How are you moving?!" Neku then noticed Mr. Mew's eyes were red. Just like the time when Shiki was possessed when she had the red skull pin. The little stuffed animal stood up on top of the bed. A little meek voice came out.

"You took Shiki away from me!" Neku stood back, defenseless. "What are you talking about!? You stuffed... THING!"

"Before she ever joined the games, she was always with me. She hugged me close and tight. And now, when she realize I couldn't walk, run, or move anymore, she left me in the dust. She slowly forgot about me! Now she only wakes up for you! For her pathetic friends! While I just sat on top of her bookshelf forgotten!"

Mr. Mew wasn't standing on the bed anymore. Neku looked around for the stuffed animal. He then looked down at his feet. Suddenly, Mr. Mew appeared at his feet and he looked up at him. Neku backed up. "How are you talking?! I'll rip you into shreds if I have to! If you wanted Shiki to remember you, why were you attacking her!?"

Mr. Mew gave Neku a blank stare. "When she found me, she put me in the trash. Just like the rest of her stuffed animals. " Mr. Mew pointed to a bin filled and filled with stuffed animals from dogs, cats, dragons, and even unicorns. "I thought she loved me. Now it's all about you, Neku. Everything is about you. You. YOU." Mr. Mew dashed forward in Neku's face. Neku then grabbed a mannequin Shiki's uses for her designs. "Why... even if Shiki... doesn't love... you.." Neku said blocking Mr. Mew's attacks at the same time "...all.. that matters.. is that... you loved her!" Neku then swung the mannequin like a baseball bat and Mr. Mew went flying in the corner of the room.

"Neku... this.. isn't... Mr. Mew... please Neku... I don't care anymore.. just kill him!" Shiki said under her breath.

Neku looked at her. "Shiki!" Neku gritted his teeth and looked at the stuffed animal who punched Neku in the face. Neku collapsed on the ground. _"Damn.. What the heck is he made out of?!" _Neku got up and leaped forward. He chocked the stuffed animal. Mr. Mew was trying to escape from his grip. He was more feisty than he looked. Neku then began tearing and ripping the seams off, pulling out the stuffing. But the more Neku took out the stuffing, Mr. Mew wasn't flattening out like he should. Then the stuffed animal scratched across Neku's face. Neku shut his eyes tight from the assault. He reopened them and his face stung from the scars. Neku then punched the stuffed animal who flew across the room and collapsed on top of Shiki's tabletop. Neku roared in anger and grabbed the scissors next to him. Ready to rip and tear the fabric of the stuffed animal. Neku stood up and took forth to Mr Mew who was across the room.

All of a sudden, Neku dropped the scissors in front of him and collapsed to his knees. His hands were on his head. "Ugh... ugh... ARGG!" Neku was huffing and puffing. His head ached. Soon, Neku was lying on the floor on his side. He couldn't move. He was in pain. His whole body felt paralyzed. "ARRRRRGGGG!" Neku's teeth gritted. Then that same beam of light blinded him. He shut his eyes as hard as he could. He half opened his eyes to see the cat holding the scissors he had dropped.

Neku then felt a sudden puncture through his abdomen. His heart stopped. And then he found himself lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked over at Shiki who's eyes slowly closed. Neku mouthed the words_ "I'm sorry Shiki."_ and his eyes closed as well.

**O_O Wow I never added this much action to my storie s before! Well it sure does make it more exciting! Stay tuned for my next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter! ^_^ **

Beat opened the door to his home, letting Rhyme go in first. She dashed towards her room. She was excited. Excited to read and learn about new and exciting things. On the other hand, Beat was hungry and starving. He rumbled through his refrigerator and looked through the cabnits. There was absolutely nothing to eat. "There's nothing to eat. I wish I had some of that onigiri of Rhyme's.. they're delicious." Beat said with his stomach growling. He put his hand on his tummy. "I wonder where's mom and dad.."

Then, Beat heard a sudden scream coming from Rhyme's room. It was the sound Beat never wanted to hear. The fear and terror from such a small and young girl. Beat had sworn he would protect Rhyme. He bolted through the hallways and tried to open the door of Rhyme's room. It was locked. Beat was rattling the door as hard as he could. "BEAATTT!" Beat kicked the door open. Rhyme was huddled in the corner of her room. She was defenseless. She stared deeply into the enemy's eyes.

"Mom... Dad..." Beat said standing in the doorway. His parents turned back around at him shooting him a look. They looked different. Their eyes gleaming red. They both had a knife in one hand. Beat wanted to take them down. But he cared for his parents too. His Dad approached his slowly and steadily. Holding the knife at his side. "Dad..." Beat said "I don't want to do this!" His dad had the same blonde hair. His short beard stuck out from his chin. Beat wanted his Dad's eyes to turn blue again. Not red. His Dad smirked as he got closer to Beat. Beat backed away step by step. Then Beat's dad brought up his arm with the knife, the blade hovering over Beat's head. In a quick motion, the blade's sharpened point came down slicing through the air. Beat then grabbed his Dad's arm with the knife causing him to drop it. Beat whipped around his Dad's back slamming him against the wall. Beat picked up the knife and held it to his Dad's neck. He hesitated whether or not if he should kill his own father. _"No.. this ain't Dad. He's possessed. I.. can't... no.. I should..!" _Beat held onto the knife as tightly as he could. Only to drop it at his feet. Beat punched his Dad in the face, making him bleed through the nose. He punched him on his abdomen making his cough out blood. Beat punched him as hard as he could. It was the only thing he could do. Hurting him, but keeping him safe at the same time. He kept punching him on the sides of his face. And finally kneed him into his stomach, making him collapse to the ground. He lie there stiff and still. Beat huffed and puffed and turned around to Rhyme and his mother.

"This won't hurt a bit darling.." Rhyme's mom said smirking. She had long, light brown hair which shadowed her eyes, leaving a bright gleam of red shining behind her bangs and in the shadow of her face. Rhyme looked up in fear with her face shadowed by the knife. "I don't want to die..." Rhyme said under her breath. Beat charged at his mom and pushed her away from Rhyme. "You're ain't gonna to die sis!" Beat said using his body as a barrier for his sister. Beat could see in the background that his Dad was slowly getting back up again. _"Damn they just don't know when to fucking quit!" _Beat turned back around to look at Rhyme kneeling in the corner. Terrified. Terrified about losing her life. "I'll keep you save Rhyme! Even if it's the cost of my own l-" Beat gasped at the sudden pierce in his chest. The stainless steal knife was shoved and forced right into him. Beat tried to gasp for air. His breathing getting heavier and heavier. His mom then yanked the knife out, blood oozing out with it. The blade was yanked clean, colored with red. Beat collapsed onto the floor. The carpet acting like a sponge for his blood. Rhyme screamed and weeped for Beat. "BEATTT! BEEEAAATTTT!" Rhyme was grapsing onto the carpet in anger and sorrow. Her eyes was wide with fear and her face was soaked in tears. "BEAT NO BEAT! BEEEAAATT!" Rhyme got up from the corner. She wanted to avenge Beat's death with all of her might. Beat lie there. His hearing slowly faded and Rhyme's scream was getting softer and softer. His vision blurred and his eyes slowly closed. _"Rhyme..." _Rhyme charged at her mom screaming. And just when she was just a foot away from her, Rhyme's mother struck the knife at Rhyme's delicate forehead. Her head was filled with knowledge and memories. But now, it was all gone. Escaping out of her through the streams of blood rolling down her face. The knife stuck there as Rhyme fell to the carpet beside Beat. Blood was dripping and rolling down Rhyme's face and soaked into the carpet. Rhyme's eyes closed. Her heart stopped. And everything went black. _"My life... it's has.. disappeared... Beat... I'm sorry.." _Then, Rhyme heard a voice. It was low, but that familiar chuckle soon reminded her who it was. _"Raimu.. please understand I'm doing this for a reason." _

_"W-what do you mean?! Joshua! JOSHUA!" _

Neku's eyes opened. His cheek was against the rock hard concrete. He pushed himself up and was confused about where he was. "Ughh..." Neku moaned as he rubbed his head. Neku looked around the area. And soon realized where he was. "No... the scramble... it's begun..." Neku stood up quickly and lost balance. He put his hand over his stomach. The pain was still in there. But it seems like it had healed for the most part. The scramble was less crowded than usual. It was only a few people walking here and there. Neku scanned the area and soon found a body lying on the concrete from afar. "SH-SHIKI!" Neku ran as fast as he could ignoring the pain in his stomach. The body got closer and closer. For certain, it was Shiki with the same green sweater. "SHIKI!" Neku called out again, getting closer to her body. But she lie motionless on the ground. By the time Neku got to her, Shiki was pulling herself off the ground with her arms. She limped and collapsed on the concrete, but Neku was there to catch her as she did. He held her by the shoulders as she looked up cluelessly at him. "SHIKI! Are you alright?!" Neku asked. He noticed her glasses were lying on the ground. Still cracked. Shiki's eyes were blank, and her face was pale. Then Neku noticed a scar across Shiki's cheek. He touched it and a little splotch of blood was marked on his fingers. "Shiki...?" Neku said again shaking her gently. Shiki mumbled something under her breath. She kept that blank stare. Neku reached over to grab Shiki's spectacles and placed it on her nose, adjusting it. "Shiki. Wake up. Please!" Neku pleaded. Shiki's eyes soon began to widen at the sight of Neku. At his surprise, Shiki slapped him as hard as she could. She got up limping and backed away quickly, with fear in her eyes. "I-It's you..!" Shiki said backing away from Neku.

Neku got up on his feet and rubbed his cheek. He tried getting closer to her "What are you talking about? Of course it's me! Neku!" Shiki still backed away. Her eyes were wide and she trembled in fear. "Why are you so afraid of me? Don't you remember me Shiki?" Neku asked as he took a step forward. Shiki turned away quickly and began to run away. "W-wait!" Neku ran and reached out grabbing Shiki's arm. "L-LET GO OF ME! YOU.. YOU MONSTER!" Shiki yanked her arm away. She took a look at Neku with her arm gripping on her side. "You're bleeding..." Neku said looking at the scar on Shiki's cheek. She put her hand over it and said "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I.. I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND I DON'T TRUST ANYBODY!"

"Could you at least just help me understand! Running away isn't going to work! I don't know what's going on either! But I trust you! Even if you don't trust me! We have to stick together! Like before!" Neku walked up to Shiki as she hesitantly took a step back. "I don't want to! I don't want to start over again! I just don't! All I want to do is to be.. to be with Neku again!" Neku reached out his hand to wipe off the blood from Shiki's scar. "I'm here Shiki. And you are with me." Neku then took off Shiki's spectacles. Her reaction was a lot calmer now. "You probably don't need these anymore. Well, at least for a little while." Shiki eyes began to fill up with tears in guilt. "I'm so sorry Neku.. I... I'm scared. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm losing everything. I'm scared to lose what's dear to me. I'm scared to lose what I love. I'm scared to lose y-" Neku shook his hand "Calm down Shiki. It's okay. I'm scared too. I'm actually terrified. But if you give into fear, you die. I don't know what Joshua is planning, but we have to get into the room of reckoning!" Shiki sniffed and said "N-Neku... I'm just.. I'm just glad that something is still the same while everything else had changed." Shiki said, wiping a tear. Neku smiled warmly at her. Shiki placed the glasses onto her nose

"I... I see Noise everywhere Neku. But it doesn't seem like it's interested in us." Neku gave her a confused look. He scanned the area once more. "Noise? Where?" There was no noise at all. It was just a few people walking through the crosswalk. Shibuya has never been this empty before. Shiki then took off her glasses again, then she put it back on, then she took it back off. She was comparing the scenery as Neku waited for an answer. "It seems like the noise only appear when I have my glasses on. And you Neku, you look like a noise yourself. No wonder I was afraid of you from before.." Shiki said looking down. But Neku lifted her head up. "Don't worry about it Shiki. You didn't know. It's best if you took your glasses off. Can you see well?" Shiki nodded. "I can still see, but not from very far. I'll be fine!" Neku nodded and put his face in his collar.

_"Josh.. what are you planning?! You're hurting everybody... you're hurting.. my friends." _Something interrupted Neku's thoughts. It was Shiki's voice. "Neku! Did you see that!?" Shiki pointed to two pillars of light that flashed up ahead at 104. A loud, thunder-like sound came up. Then, a loud moan came out as well. "Come on Shiki! Someone might be over there!" Neku said as he ran ahead of her. "Right!" Shiki agreed tagging along with Neku.

As they got close to 104, the figures got closer and soon began to reveal itself. "Is that..." Shiki said as she kept running. Neku kept running as well keeping an eye on the figure. "It's Beat and..."

"RHHHYYYYYYYYYMMMEEEEE!"

A loud, weeping, and moaning sound filled the city streets. When Neku and Shiki arrived, Beat had Rhyme in his arms. Rhyme still had the puncture through her forehead. Blood was still rolling down her face. Beat cried. His tears landed on her face, mixing with the blood. "Beat! What happ-" Neku began but was interrupted by Beat. "RHYME... SHE WON'T WAKE UP!"

**Hope you like it so far! Please leave a review guys! It helps me a lot! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Rhyme ran through the mysterious, pitch black darkness. She couldn't see anything, but she did hear something. Like shoes walking across a vast wooden floor. "Joshua! Come back! I have so much to ask..!" Rhyme ran faster but couldn't reach forward to the footsteps walking away from her. "Joshua! Where's Beat?! Where's mom.. and dad?!" Rhyme outstretched her arm reaching for something she would unexpectedly touch. But felt nothing but air. Rhyme slowed down. She now stood where she had stopped. Her mind replaying the fight between Beat and her parents. Remembering Beat getting stabbed in the chest, and the knife yanking clean out of him. "Where are you.. Beat..?" He lie there in his own pool of blood. But everything soon died out when Rhyme remembered herself falling to the ground next to him. "I failed.. I failed to protect Beat… because I was weak." Rhyme felt her forehead. It was wet. She smeared the liquid across her cheek and wiped it off with her shirt. "Why must you ruin our lives like this?! Just come out Joshua! And.. tell me what's going on!" Rhyme stood there. Waiting for something to approach. Everything was still, silent, and dark. "I _hate _you." Rhyme finally said. Balling up his hands into a fist.

"Hate is a strong word" come out a quirky voice. His footsteps appeared again. It was getting closer and closer. Until it stopped. Rhyme felt a hand grip onto her shoulder. Rhyme jerked away from it. "Why are you doing this Joshua?!" Joshua gave a soft and low chuckle. "Doing what Raimu? For putting your friends in the Reaper's Game? Well that's something I will tell you in the end. It's a secret. Heheh."

"Why can't you tell me right here, right now?!" Rhyme insisted. She waited for an answer. There was no reply. "Rhyme." Joshua started "Follow me and keep walking forward." And the same footsteps was heard, leading Rhyme to the direction Joshua had said. The footsteps got soft, indicating that Joshua was walking farther and farther away. Rhyme hesitated to take a step forward. Knowing how sly and sneaky Joshua might be. But if she wanted answers, she would have to take risks. Rhyme soon found herself walking, slowly and steadily. Her footsteps corresponding to Joshua's.

"Don't be scared Raimu. Just a few more steps and we'll be there." said Joshua. "To where?" Rhyme asked, still having that uncertainty in her voice. Soon, everything slowly began to reveal itself. Rhyme could see her hands. It was smeared with dried blood. Rhyme could see the person walking in front of her. In his same light blue shirt and dark blue denim jeans. As everything graduated from black to grey, no objects appeared around her. Instead, it became all white. Blank and bright. But at least she would still see where she was going, and who she was talking to. "What is this place?" Rhyme asked curiously. It was quite dull. But mysterious at the same time. "This is the room beyond the room of reckoning." Answered Joshua. _"Finally an answer from him that's pretty straight forward!" _He kept walking further and further into the room. Like there was no end. Rhyme kept her distance behind him, cautious as she looked around. She was in a white, vast, and empty room with the person she despises the most. There was a long pause and soon, Rhyme stopped in her tracks. "Why? Why are you doing this to me and Beat?! I finally thought my nightmare was over. But you're just putting it back into our lives! I.. I don't understand Joshua! Just.. just tell me what's going on!" Joshua stopped walking. He didn't turn around to look at Rhyme. Instead, his back was facing her instead. "Raimu.." Joshua started "I need your help.. to bring your friends to me.." Rhyme grunted at the thought. "I would _never_ give up my friends! Especially to someone like _you_! What are you planning on doing with them?!" Joshua sighed as he shifted his foot. His hair whipped around and he now stood there, finally facing Rhyme. "I need speak to them.." Rhyme stared at him doubt. She could see the secrets that he held in his eyes.

She hesitated to answer. "Under one condition..." Joshua raised an eyebrow in concern. But soon began to chuckle and smile "Anything for my dear dear friends." Rhyme took a breath in before she spoke. "Wake me up and put me in the games with them! And I'll lead them to you. But you got to promise me you'll revive them after that! Bring me and my friends back to their normal lives!" Silence filled the room again. Rhyme waiting for Joshua to answer. Then, he closed his eyes and smirked. "It's a deal." Suddenly, a pair of angel wings emerged from Joshua's back as he levitated in the air. "And it starts now." His wings flapped, causing a strong breeze to make Rhyme lose her balance. She leaned backwards, taking a step back. Soon, she found herself falling. Joshua got smaller and smaller as she descended. She then spotted Joshua pulling out a black object which he now held in his hands. He aimed it at Rhyme who fell into nothingness.

"This is only the beginning Rhyme..." Joshua pulled the trigger, and out came the bullet with a loud _BANG. _The bullet headed straight towards Rhyme. She closed her eyes knowing too well about how this would end. She remained calm as the bullet went through her forehead where the knife once struck. In a single blow, the white room splattered in large splotches of red. "_Maybe I am just weak after all..." _

Neku and Shiki stood there as they watched Beat mourned over Rhyme's death. Beat's voice filled the city streets. "RRHYMMMEE!" Neku went up to Beat and bent down, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Beat... we have to move on.." Beat turned around hurridly looking at Neku with tears in his eyes. "MOVE ON?! QUIT SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT! I AIN'T MOVIN' ON!" Neku tightened his grip in frustration "BEAT! Nothing here in the games are real! The rules changed! It's only us and the composer! You'll survive!" Beat growled and smacked Neku's hand away from him.

"RHYME DIDN'T SURVIVE!"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

Beat stood up, grabbing Neku by his shirt. "QUIT BEING SO SELFISH!" Neku dangled in the air, gritting his teeth. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" a voice mixed with the feelings of sadness, anger, and fear filled the air. Beat and Neku looked over to their side. Shiki ran up to Beat and pushed him away from Neku, releasing him. "Don't you see this is solving NOTHING?! I can't stand seeing my friends fight.. especially in a situation like this!" Neku and Beat looked at Shiki. Feeling ashamed. She was right. Fighting doesn't solve anything. Neku and Beat exchanged looks. They looked at each other apologetically. "Sorry.." Beat said. Looking down as his skull hat shadowed over his eyes. Neku nodded in reply. "Me too.." Shiki smiled softly. And turned around to Beat. "Don't be a prisoner in your past. You can change it in the future." Beat realized Shiki was talking to him and he turned around to face her.

Then, in an instant, a beam of light shown across Rhyme's body. Beat jerked his head in a quick motion to look at it. "RHYME!" He ran up to her body as it dissipated into fragments. "NO!" Beat tried collecting the pieces, but it disappeared into thin air. All that's left, was a memory. "Rhyme..."

"Beat..." His name was all that Neku could say. Beat began to growl and turned around to shoot a look at Neku. "WE'RE GONNA GO TO THE SHIBUYA RIVER!" And he dashed forward without them to the Station Underpass. "BEAT WAIT!" Neku tagged along as well. Trying to catch up with him. But he felt like he was forgetting something. So he turned around to Shiki, who stood there watching as they go. "Shiki..? You coming?" Neku stopped in his tracks and waited for Shiki to approach. "Neku.." Her eyes fixated on him "Do you think.. we'll have a happy ending?" Neku shook his head in reply. "I KNOW we'll have a happy ending Shiki. Just you, me, Beat, and Rhyme. We'll be together again." Neku stood there, waiting for Shiki to take the first step. "You're right Neku. We'll win our lives back!" Then Shiki dashed ahead of Neku, determined. He tagged along watching her from behind. _"And everything will finally be back to normal. Once and for all."_

They ran down the street, pass Hachiko, and through the Station Underpass. Shiki saw Beat at the entrance of the trail of the sinner. Neku's steps echoed through the station as he approached. "THIS DAMN WALL!" Beat tried to push through, but it was hopeless. He punched the wall and tried to knock it down. Neku and Shiki watched him struggle to get passed it. "Beat! Save your energy!" Neku said. Shiki thought of a way to get pass the wall. She reached into her pocket and found her spectacles. She had totally forgotten about them. She put them on her nose and examined the area. Everything had changed since the first time she had wore them in the beginning of the games. Neku wasn't looking like a noise anymore. There were also less noise than before, but they were still not interested in them. She looked over to her side and something caught her eye. A reaper in a red hoodie. She walked up to him and waved a hand in his face.

"Hellooo?" Neku and Beat stared at her. Shiki then swiftly and slowly, reached into the pocket of the reaper and grabbed the key. She waved her hand in his face again to make sure he still didn't notice anything. She walked up to Neku and handed him the key. She turned back around to look at the reaper again. She took off her glasses, and put them back on. She compared the scenery with, and without her lenses. "Shiki. Where did you get this from?" Neku asked curiously. Shiki turned back around at him, smiling. "From a reaper. Right over there." She pointed to the direction where the reaper was standing. "Reaper? What Reaper?" Shiki gave him a confused look. "You can't see him?" Shiki then looked down at her glasses she held in her hands. _"I can see things that Neku and Beat couldn't." _She looked back up at Neku. "Neku! I think its my glasses.. I could see so much more if I had these on." Shiki put her spectacles again on her nose and smiled. She was glad she can finally help with a situation.

"Thanks Shiki. We'll need some assistance." Neku said. He ran towards Beat who was still trying to bust into the wall. He was breathing hard and tired. "Beat! You can stop now! I finally have something that will help you. Remember this?" Neku held up the key to Beat's face. His eyes widened and grinned. "OH YEAHHH!" Beat snatched the key away from Neku's hand. Beat once again slammed into the wall. Finally busting it open. Beat ran into the trail of the sinner. Neku followed him. Everything grew dark as he ran further. He could hear water splashing behind him. It was Shiki's footsteps, trying to catch up to him. _"Every step I take, it feels like I'm getting farther and farther away from reality." _Then suddenly, Shiki felt something grab her wrist. Pulling her forward. "Don't stay too far behind."

Soon, they finally caught up with Beat in the Trail of the Bygone. He was tired from running, but it seems like he was looking at something from afar. There was something bright. The bright light caught Neku's eye. As he got closer, he could recognize the figure. He ran passed Beat who was dumbfounded. When Neku was a few feet away, there was a women kneeling on her knees. She had long, light brownish hair that was covering her beautiful face. Her glasses was crooked from her nose. Her ripped, light blue summer dress pooled around her. She had a few scars on her arm. She did a low moan under her breath. Neku got closer, realizing who she might be. Then, Neku's mind replayed back when he picked up a piece of paper of a woman. _"She... was my wife.." _Mr. Hanekoma had said. Neku stared back at the women who sat motionless in front of him. Neku took a step in front of him. His footsteps echoed against the walls. The woman finally looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes fixated on him. "S..Sanae?" she whispered gently.


End file.
